Mom's
by PollyBunnyPeep
Summary: An alternate ending to the scene of the episode Boxing Daria in which Jane goes to the Diner Mom's to find Daria.


"Miss, are you alright? Miss! Miss!".

Daria reacted to the man's voice. It was a man she didn't know, who was in one of the cars she'd hit her parents car with. She saw all the cars, crashing against each other. She was holding the steering wheel, almost afraid to stop move. She was still shocked, reason for which she was almost ignoring the man's voice. It took her a moment to go back to herself and rolled down the window.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay" she told him.

He seemed released and helped her open the door.

"I know a small Diner that isn't too far from here, I can take you there. You can call someone".

She shyly nodded and thanked the man.

He guided Daria to a small Diner that was right next to the highway. Mom's, was the name of the place. She had never seen the place before, probably because she didn't usually drive around there. She parked the red SUV in front of Mom's and got out.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I need to go check how is my car doing" the man excused himself.

"Uh, yeah, okay. Thanks".

"No problem".

Daria entered the Diner. It had blue walls, orange curtains, big windows, and chairs of a lighter blue color. A waitress with short, red hair was taking the orders of the few people who were sitting around the Diner. It was warmer inside, Daria thought. Her boots had mud, her hair was wet and messy, thanks to the rain. Her coat and her shirt were, both, wet too.

"Can I help you, honey?" the waiter asked her after she saw Daria sitting at a booth.

"Uh, yeah, could I make a phone call, please?" the teenager asked.

"Sure" the woman agreed.

Daria thought who was she supposed to call.

_I could call mom and dad and tell them to pick me up_, she thought but she decided the idea didn't pleased her.

_What about Tom? Shouldn't I tell him that I won't make it... maybe that's the right thing_.

She was about to dial the number she had called earlier, when she was still driving. But then something stopped. She dialed another number instead.

"Yo".

"Jane, hey".

"Daria, how's it going?".

"Could you do me a favor? I'm at this place called Mom's, this small Diner, it's not too far from Lawndale. I really need to see someone right now, please".

"Uh, sure, I think I've seen the place before. Are you okay, amiga? You sound weird".

"I'll talk to you when you get here, okay?".

"Okay. I'll be there soon".

She didn't lie, because shortly after the light of Trent's car entered through the window of the Diner and she recognized the vehicle immediately. Daria got up from the booth and ran to the door. As soon as she saw Jane entering the door she hugged her, which was a surprise for her friend and for Daria herself when she thought about it later.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you didn't make it to the coven" Jane said after they discussed what was bothering Daria, a fight that had made her realize that it wasn't only her parents the ones torturing her, but she was also torturing them.

"I'm not" she confessed "It would have been good to see To, but this way, I got to talk to the person I trust most".

Both girls smiled.

"You are the one I trust most too, Daria" she smiled

"Hey, do you feel like going to talk in the car? I'm freezing in this place, at least mom's car has a heating system.

The raven-haired girl agreed and both girls left the Diner and went to the back seat of Daria's mom SUV. Jane entered from the right door and Daria from the left one.

"Hey, you know, I appreciate that you didn't put Tom over me" Jane said.

"How could I ever do that, Jane? Yeah, Tom is my... guy I'm dating, but you are my best friend. You are my only friend. And, well, you're the mostimportantpersontome" Daria mumbled, trying to make her words impossible to understand, but Jane did understand it.

Jane smiled.

"Come here, Morgendorffer" Jane said opening her arms a little bit.

Daria, shyly, got closer to Jane. Jane Lane had her legs on the seat and Daria sat on her friends lap, confused but comfortable and let Jane cover her with her arms.

"I really love you, Daria, I just wanted to let you know that".

Daria blushed and a small smiled was now on her face.

"I... me too, Jane".

Jane closed her eyes and kissed Daria. At that point neither of them remembered anything about any Tom.

* * *

"You made Tom cheat on me with you and then you cheated on Tom with me. This _is_ a real love triangle after all" Jane joked a few minutes after the two girls kissed.

"Shut up" Daria said with a smile laughter, feeling somehow guilty about cheating on Tom, but somehow amused by the irony of whole situation.

"C'mon. Let's take you home, okay? College is near, we'll have time for have fun in a couple of months".

Daria nodded.

"I guess so. This is going to be interesting, right?".

"More than I thought, Morgendorffer. Way more than I thought" Jane smirked and held Daria's hand.


End file.
